


Unexpected

by Long_Time_QT



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Gen, Muggle John, Potterlock, Wizard Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-11 15:15:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1174592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Long_Time_QT/pseuds/Long_Time_QT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock Holmes was a highly unusual man in many ways. Growing up, he never quite “fit in” with his schoolmates. Whether it was annoying them with his general abrasiveness or telling them things about themselves they didn’t want to hear, something deterred his peers from associating with him. And when strange things happened around him, well. </p><p>While magic had its convenience, Sherlock inevitably found himself drawn back to the muggle world. He embraced the solitude imposed upon him and took solace in it behind his icy exterior.  He was alone, but not lonely. And it worked for him. Then something changed. Something he never expected to happen, without warning, did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this forever ago and revamped it to include info from series three. I don't know if I'll do more with it, I mean, I have an idea but I'm not sure about it. If I do continue, it'll be kinda angst-y. Also maybe Johnlock.
> 
> Please tell me what you think! :)

Sherlock Holmes was a highly unusual man in many ways. Growing up, he never quite “fit in” with his schoolmates. Whether it was annoying them with his general abrasiveness or telling them things about themselves they didn’t want to hear, something deterred his peers from associating with him. He never made anything more than an acquaintance or two. When strange things happened around him, even these eventually outcast him. Sometimes it was small things. Maybe his eyes changed colour. Maybe things from locked cabinets mysteriously turned up in his possession. Other times, well. He didn’t _mean_ to send Gregson to Ireland (not that he particularly regretted it either), and he certainly had nothing to do with Carl Powers, however much others suspected. His only companion had been his Irish Setter.

When Mycroft got his letter, Sherlock knew it was only a matter of time before he could leave the world of the mundane, the _ordinary_ , and go to where things would be better. Go to where he could finally belong. After years of waiting, reading his brother’s letters, and living with his well intentioned but numbingly dull muggle parents, he stepped onto platform 9 ¾ with high hopes. Hopes that were abruptly and unmercifully, crushed.

The wizards were just as dense and insufferable as the muggles, except that these peers had a propensity to use magic in addition to the verbal, and sometimes physical, torment methods. After the first week, the novelty wore off and it all grew so tedious. Rejected by his Ravenclaw peers who thought he should have been in Slytherin, and rejected by Slytherins for his ‘mudblood’ status, Sherlock was yet again, alone except for the meddling of his older brother.

His professors too, though initially astounded by his quick mastery of potions and mild metamorphmagus ability, soon saw him as a nuisance when all he did was criticize the lack of scientific exploration within the wizarding community and reject their simplistic explanations of magic. He was eleven, not an idiot like the rest of his class. Soon Hogwarts was exactly like mundane muggle school, with the exception of more interesting architecture. Those seven years could not have passed fast enough.

While magic had its convenience, Sherlock inevitably found himself drawn towards muggle universities and places of higher learning. It was easy enough to charm his way in without proper muggle transcripts, and easier still to keep him there despite his recreational activities. He embraced the solitude imposed upon him and took solace in it behind his icy exterior. He used it to his advantage when he started work as a consulting detective. Social tact was really a waste of time when it came to getting results and catching criminals. Avoiding social niceties kept people at bay, thereby making it easier to conceal his powers. He didn’t need anyone. He was alone, but not lonely. And it worked for him.

Then something changed. Something he never expected to happen, without warning, did. He’d made a friend. Somehow, he’d found a person who genuinely enjoyed his company, who liked him for him. He’d found someone who thought he was funny, who was amazed by more than just his intellect. He’d found John.

And while he couldn’t share his magical identity with this muggle, he found he didn’t mind. He was content with the life he had. For the first time in what felt like an eternity, he could genuinely smile.


End file.
